


Encounter

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drinking, Emotionally Compromised, F/M, Feels, Jealousy, M/M, Spock feels, love in da club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock walks in on Jim, and doesn't like what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=705951#t705951) at the Star Trek Into Darkness Kink Meme.

The club is too loud for his sensitive ears. Spock has no idea how he let Uhura talk him into going out to such a place this evening, but it probably was the pull of the captain finally being out of the hospital and going out on the town to celebrate. Not that there was much of San Francisco that hadn't been ravaged but the dreadnaught ship that had crash landed over a month ago.

Despite the tragedy, the port town has made a comeback, bustling with a new energy and pride that left the harbor side busy. The club itself is nothing to speak of, just a seedy hole in the wall with stiff drinks and a sweaty undulating dance floor. Spock has never been a fan of either, but there is little he won't do for Nyota, and even less that he won't do for the captain.

She is on the dance floor in that squirming mass, laughing and having a good time. Nyota had tried to get him out there with her, but he had declined as politely as possible. Rubbing up against each other, even in dance, was too much of a human sensation for him, one that was better saved for a life mate. He allows his vision to sweep the room. Scotty and Keenser are engaged in some sort of drinking contest with a brutish looking alien. The doctor is in a corner, over confident and full of alcohol, and flirting with a pretty blonde. Sulu, to his surprise, is also on the dance floor undulating, and is quite good, by human standards.

Spock frowns when he does not see Jim. After another visual scan, he makes his way from the table and his virgin fruit drink, to sweep the area on foot. Once he is sure that he has checked everywhere possible, he makes his way to the men's lavatory.

It reeks in the room, and is dimly lit. Spock makes his way past a dubious puddle on the floor to the stalls, where he can hear muffled noises in the far one. The Vulcan cautiously creeps to the half open stall door, and tips it open, only to immediately blush with a sharp inhale of breath.

Jim is drunk, very, very drunk, with his one arm wrapped around a woman with green hair, the other hand pushing up her skirt to reveal the round globes of her ass. Her shirt is open, breasts exposed, one of which Kirk is lavishing attention on with his tongue, and by the soft crooning deep in her throat she is enjoying it very much. The woman's hand is upon his exposed condom clad cock, rigid and guiding it to her-

Spock looks away, cheeks tinged green, and is about to escape the room when the heel of his shoe collides with an empty beer bottle. The captain looks up.

"Shpock! Whatter you doin' hereee? Thish is. . . meet. . . uh. . . well, thish is my new friennnnnd. . ." Jim slurs, crystal eyes foggy with intoxication. The Vulcan keeps looking away. He can sense the girl looking over at him, assessing. Her hand continues to stroke at Jim's erection. "Whatsh yer name, beautifullll?" He drawls at the girl. She obviously doesn't like it, because she overtakes his mouth with a battling of tongues.

The Vulcan escapes the room, making his way through darkness and flashing lights and noise and too many people. Out a side door into an alley, and he vomits. His hands are trembling, gripping the dirty brick on the outside of the building, eyes squeezed shut.

It hurts, and he doesn't know why. He is with Nyota, he loves her. But just the thought that Jim would copulate with some woman in a dirty bathroom stall that reeks of piss and god knows what else. That he is so content to hold some person he has never met, kiss her, fuck her. Bile rises in his throat and he pukes again, his fruit smoothie from earlier slightly spattered against his boots. His lip curls in disgust.

He is angry. He shakes with it. But the thought of Jim plunging himself into that woman, drunk and out of it. A crude reflection of an intimate act. Something to be shared with someone loved and treasured. 

His hands feel wet, and blinking, he opens his eyes. Somehow, he has cut himself on the brick of the building's exterior, his green blood mingling with crumbling pieces of the wall. Slowly, he lets his hands fall, before bringing his sleeve up to wipe at his mouth. What a sight he must be. Nyota will worry. Frowning slightly, he composes himself, checking his reflection in a window. He lets out a shaky breath, and leans against the wall. 

Just five more minutes. Five more minutes of solitude in the San Francisco air, away from the noise and the sweat and his captain, his Jim, giving his love to an unknown girl in a urine soaked room.


End file.
